bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin
Silver Haired Sesihou A young woman, with long silver hair, dressed in extravagant clothing was sitting in the middle of a plain, her Zanpakuto in her lap and her eyes closed. She seemed to be meditating. It was in the middle of the day. The sun was shining seemingly in the center of the sky, beaming its summer heat down on the earthen material below it. In the plain that the woman was sitting in, a lush mass of green and fresh grass could be seen stretching for miles. Occasionally, the wind blew a gentle breeze against the girl, in nature's own manner of light teasing. Overall, it was a rather peaceful day to be meditating outside. The only problem was, not everyone in the area was excited - particularly a young man stumbling his way through the forest and into the plain. He held a rather annoyed look on his face, and he appeared to be carrying a bag over one of his shoulders. He, unlike the woman, was wearing rather casual attire, yet it held a slight business-like feel to it. His free hand was in his pocket. With silence as his only companion for the moment, the man made his way to the other side of the plain...until he did spare a glance towards the meditating girl. This couldn't help but make him raise an eyebrow. "Isn't she afraid of getting sunburn?" He thought to himself in slight amusement, changing course and slowly walking over to the girl. She was perfectly still, and seemed to be oblivious to the world around her. The wind swirled around her, whipping her silver hair so it glistened in the sunlight. He took careful steps, inching closer and closer to her. It was an oddity to him upon seeing such hair color, especially for one so young. Maybe a disease? Tuberculosis? These minor thoughts came to his head as he approached her. Either way, he was hoping that she wouldn't mind his presence, at least for a little while. Once he got near her, his hand reached out to place itself on her right shoulder. Though his expression was neutral, his tone attempted to be friendly. "Hey... you sure you want to be sitting out in the hot sun like this, miss?" He questioned. She did not answer. She didn't even twitch, making it clear that she did not register his presence there. For a moment, his curiosity got the better of him. With her not seemingly reacting to him, he took a moment to sit down cross-legged beside her. He leaned forward, head tilting to the side in order to get a good look at her face. He was even more bemused - despite it looking silver from a distance, her hair now appeared to have a more blonde color than anything. She looked almost as if she was near his age, above or below. His eyes drifted down south to the Zanpakuto she had in her lap... And he instantly knew. Jinzen... She must be communicating with her inner spirit! It would explain the unresponsive behavior to his voice and touch. A slight frown came over his face, as he pondered on what to do. Should he stay with her until she snapped out of it, or should he go ahead and leave? She might not want him around... but yet, he was tempted to stay, the sight of a possible companion to talk to a chance to ease his boredom. Her eyes snapped open, but she still did not register Senkaku just yet. "Seems I not ready to fight her just yet..not now..and if I can't beat her, then I will stand no choice against him." She was muttering to herself. At first, he was startled at the self-talking, recoiling a little. But then, as his mind worked to decipher what she had said, it was no surprise. By her, she was referring to her inner spirit. Apparently, she and her spirit had been sizing each other up, or engaging in a brief fighting match. However, when she said the word him, it seemed a bit more foreign to him. He could conclude that she was preparing herself to face a certain enemy... but who? "Uhm...ma'am?" He attempted to speak to her once more. Seikai turned slowly, reacting to the voice. "Hm?" Her eyes narrowed. A man she had not noticed before was sitting there. Who was he? He raised his sitting position a little, his rear elevated a little off of the ground. His legs were bent at the knees, and his hands were on the kneecaps. An involuntary, sheepish, but smile came across his face. "Sorry, but you seemed to be sitting still for so long, I was starting to think you had fainted from heatstroke or something." He said to her. "I...I'm Senkaku, by the way." "Senkaku?" She repeated. The man did not seem like a threat. Killing him was unnecessary. "My name is Seikai Joshin." She replied, simply because he had introduced himself. "Yeah..." She had a relatively nice voice, and she didn't seem like one of those bitches that thought so highly of themselves. He had been having that fear ever since he had seen her clothing; it was too... noble-like, and he knew about the arrogant nature of nobility. But he decided not to say anything about it; he didn't want to start striking nerves just when it seemed like he would meet a new friend. His eyes drifted downwards towards the sword in her lap, and he raised a finger to point at it. "So, you're a Shinigami too, huh?" He questioned, maintaining a constantly calm and friendly tone as he spoke. "Nice to know I'm not the only one without a uniform on." "I am an Xiāochú." She replied. "A former Shinigami." She sheathed her Zanpakuto. "...Xiāochú?" He repeated her statement, eyes widening slightly at the foreign word. "What's that? Some sort of fancy name or title?" "No." Seikai replied, not surprised that the man did not know what an Xiāochú was. "An Xiāochú is a Vizard who has "died" before, combining their Inner Hollow with their Zanpakuto Spirit, stabilizing the Spiritual Being." Hollow? His hearbeat quickened at the word. Vizard? His hand twitched immediately, and a look of slight apprehension flashed over Senkaku's face before it faded back into a more stoic look. Throughout his schooling, he had heard that Hollows were malevolent creatures who feasted upon lost souls in order to sustain themselves, with only a few of them having any individuality or intelligence. Now that he did feel it, he could sense her spiritual pressure completely off from the regular Shinigami's. Yet, she didn't seem like the vicious monster that the Hollows were. Should he raise her sword up to her? Or should he let it be? That was the question running through his mind now, even as he looked over her. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth curved into a smile. "I feel a slight amount of fear from you." It pleased her. "I will not kill you unless you make me." That smile was turning wicked far too quickly, and he could now feel the adrenaline slightly pump within him. His own eyes half-lidded in thought as he stared at her. "I couldn't make you do anything..." He answered softly. "It's just that you don't seem like the type to kill." .... What a smart thing to say. She was carrying a sword around, for crying out loud! Obviously, she would have some experience with it! He instantly regretted his last sentence, but his calm composure would not allow him to show it outwardly. Instead, he waited for her response. "I don't seem like the type to kill?" She asked. "How sweet. It's a pity you're wrong about that. I am currently in search of someone I intend to kill." When she said the last word, it seems to echo. Of course he had been wrong about it. What a dumbass he was. "...I heard you say something about that when I first spoke to you." He admitted quietly. "May I ask who might that someone be?" He thought about for a second, then turned his look away from her for a minute. "T-that is, if it's none of my business...." She stared at him, her onyx eyes seemed to be X-raying him. He was inquisitive, but he seemed trustworthy. "I am seeking Seirietou Kawahiru." She told him. "...who's that?" The worry that he might be sounding more and more like a baka was growing within his mind, but he kept it surpressed. The piercing glance was making him uncomfortable, but he was determined to stay where he was. After all, this girl was far too pleasant to just run away from... not to mention a bit... Cute. He mentally chuckled at the descriptive word he used for her. How could a man like him ever use such a word out loud? So the man did not know who Seireitou was? He was a clueless one, but she was strangely enjoying his company. "Seireitou Kawahiru, reknowned by his moniker Silver-Haired Seireitou, is amongst the strongest beings in the Soul Society, and former Captain of Division Eight. He saved my life once, when I was under attack by a Hollow. I detest myself for showing such weakness, and I intend to kill Seireitou to prove I am stronger." Senkaku furrowed his eyebrows at the sentences, finding them to be a bit... morbid. "And that makes sense?" He asked, the inward corners of his eyebrows turning upward. "I mean, not to impose on you, but...eh.... wouldn't you feel gratitude for him that you still have your life?" "No." She replied, ice in her tone this time. "I despise any form of vulnerability or weakness in myself. Due to Seireitou so easily doing something I could not, defeating him will get rid of my weakness." He visibly flinched at the tone, the fact that she did have the resolve to kill reminding him of who she was. "Ok, ok!" He protested, raising his hands up slightly, but careful to keep his balance in his sitting position. "I get it, jeez..." After returning his hands to their formal position, he looked thoughtful for a minute, turning his look back to her once more. "But... is being weak that so bad?" He asked quietly, letting his statement sink in. "Yes." She replied. "It's how I was taught." "You sure?" He pressured, allowing himself to drop on his bottom once more. He stretched his legs out on the grassy plain, hands behind him in order to keep him upright. "I mean, for one thing, weakness lets you know that you're not a complete and total killing machine. If you were just that..." He looked into her eyes, giving her a gentle smile. "We wouldn't be having this conversation now." "True.." She replied slowly. She looked at him. "I have a request." "Yes?" It surprised Senkaku, but relaxed him a little more. He could allow himself to listen to her, for he had the time of the day in his hands. "Go ahead and shoot, as long as it's not anything humiliating." His gaze drifted to the side when he said that, out of slight embarrassment. "I would like to spar with you." She said, standing up, her silver hair whipping around her again. "You have decent spiritual pressure, and I want to see if you can fight me." A spar? Nothing more? He had no problem with that. He nodded slightly, lifting himself on his feet to stand as well. "All right. I can bear with that." He said in acceptance, resting his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "How far do you want to take this? I don't want to get too into this fight..." "I will not kill you if that is what you are thinking." Seikai replied. "You are different from most people I have met, so my curiosity , and your lack of lethal action will keep you alive." "Swords are supposed to be lethal. How is THAT going to be possible...?" Senkaku thought in amusement, a small smirk coming across his face. "I suppose you're right..." He relented. He started to step backwards, allowing them room to work with. "This is a spar, so of course I'm not aiming to kill, either..." She unsheathed her blade, a scraping sound being heard as it was drawn. . "Take a stance." Senkaku followed her movements, fingers grasping and pulling around the hilt of his own sword. Once it was fully drawn out, he didn't hesitate to obey her. He spread his feet apart out a little, gripping the hilt of his jian in two hands. His sword was angled defensively towards Seikai; his common stance. They were perfectly still for a moment, no movement whatsoever. There was a loud boom, and a crater formed under Seikai's feet as she launched herself at him, clenching her blade. The moment she was withing striking distance, she swung it down on him. The movement was easy to read, and thus, Senkaku could move accordingly. He raised his sword horizontally upwards, intercepting the strike with his own strength. He winced a little; for such a womanly figure, she had a lot of strength behind her blows. His eyes looked over the sword with interest. "You have a rather elegant Zanpakutō..." He complimented. "At least, compared to my simple gentleman's weapon..." She did not respond. How could he focus on compliments in the midst of battle? Her curiosity concerning this man was only increasing. She pushed him back, and swung her sword while it was in the swordlock, pushing him off the ground ad she followed, performing a sword uppercut on him. He allowed himself to fly back, his front facing her as she flew at him. His excitement grew in him, and he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. Switching his sword to the hand opposite of Seikai's, he swung down on her. They stopped each other's path, pushing each other back for a small bit. Using the momentum, Senkaku raised his sword blade to the sky, gripped the hilt with two hands, and swung down on Seikai once more. Putting as much strength into her swing as possible, she slammed her own blade into Senkaku's. "He is pretty strong." She thought as she felt the strength when their blades clashed. "I was right! You're pretty good with a sword, after all!" Senkaku said happily. He pulled his sword back, drifting once again to allow them some distance before readying himself once more. This time, his sword was set defensively in one hand instead of two. "And he's enjoying the battle." She thought. "Yes. I am skilled in Zanjutsu. You are strong as well." She switched her sword to her left hand. "Don't lower your guard." She whispered and charged at him, swiping her sword down. The attacks seemed to be faster than with her right hand, and stronger too. Senkaku tilted his blade in her own's direction, allowing them to clash swords once more. "And you're ambidextrous, too? You continue to amaze me with your talent, Seikai..." He tilted his jian so that their swords would be pointed off to the side, then he brung his blade in a forward arc at Seikai's chest. She vanished, the sword piercing thin air, and she reappeared behind him, gripping him by the collar and throwing him to the side. He let out a small gasp as he was grabbed by the collar so roughly, but he was able to catch himself quickly and regain his stance once more. The smile briefly faded. Was she getting annoyed by his rather carefree behavior? He hoped not; the spar was getting quite enjoyable for him. She had already taken action however, her hand pointed in his direction. "Hadō 33, Sōkatsui." She murmured, and fired a blast of blue energy at Senkaku. With his own batch of Flash Step, Senkaku's figure vanished from the path of the electrical energy, re-appearing off to the far side of Seikai. Maybe she wasn't mad, and the thrill of combat was simply urging her to take it up a notch. Considering it was just a simple spar, he still felt like he needed to hold back just enough so that he could fight on par with her. It was only fair... "Speedy." She thought, her eyes following him. She vanished, using the Wúpiào technique of the Xiāochú to follow, the movement punctuated by a brief booming sound, as she appeared far off at his side, her hands glowing with a golden light. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo number 61, Rikujōkōrō." Six rods of light appeared and shot at Senkaku, aiming to bind him. "Bakudō 73! Tozanshō!" Her incantation was immediately followed by his own. Upon his command, an inverted, pyramid-shaped barrier formed around him, though small in size compared to the full power of the technique. The formation of the pyramid was thick enough to trap the rods of light within it before they could reach Senkaku himself. Seikai jumped back. "A shell of energy. It seems fragile enough." She thought. Her fist and arm was covered in swirling pink energy. "Hadō number 35, Ōka Hōken." She slammed her fist into the pyramid. Of course, with not much spiritual energy to sustain it, the barrier cracked and shattered under the pressure. But Senkaku was well prepared for such to happen. He pointed his sword down to the ground defensively with one hand, right in the path of the Kidō-enhanced blow. His eyebrows furrowed, and he gritted his teeth as he felt the immense power of her punch. He could only hold his own for a brief moment before he was sent into the ground, flipping onto his feet just as he landed. The force he created caused a small crater to decompress under him, uprooting the earth itself. A bead of sweat went down his face. Frightful... and yet, at the same time, exhilerating... She jumped back,the energy that had swirled around her arm had protected her from Senkaku's blade. She looked up at him, and sheathed her sword. "I'm done." An expression of surprise fell over his countenance. He leaped out of the crater, regarding her with wide eyes. "You are?" He asked, feigning disappointment. "And here I was, starting to get into it." He sheathed his own sword without much complaint, however, but left a hand resting idly on the hilt. "But, I suppose that's a good thing..." Seikai walked over to Senkaku. "I have fought you and you still perk my curiosity." She murmured. It suddenly occurred to him who was now standing in front of him - a woman. A rather good-looking woman, who blatantly told him that she found something curious about him. His heart raced, and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He frowned slightly, looking away from her to partially hide his flustered expression. "Ah, jeez... is that a compliment?" He asked, trying to retain his stoic composure. "Consider it one." She replied. "I think I will accompany you for the time being. Until I learn more about you. Then I shall return to my hunt." Once he straightened up, he managed to regain his composure and straighten up to a more casual position, folding his arms across his chest. "All right, then. Though, I'm not going to lie... I can't promise you'll see anything interesting..." He warned, though a small smirk graced his face. "That means nothing." Seikai replied. "I've spent time here in the human world, so I am used to events lacking interest." Senkaku smiled in satisfaction, lowering his arms to his sides. "One more thing, though." "And that is?" He moved forward, and without even the slightest bit of hesitation, wrapped his arms around her in a friendly and affectionate hug. "Thank you for letting me get to know you...Seikai." He whispered gently. "And for letting me spend this time with you." Seikai's face went blank for a moment. She had never been hugged before, so it was an unusual feeling. But she did know how to reply to his remark. "You're welcome." He gently released her, walking away from her from where he dropped her bag. "After I give this to Kaa-san, maybe we'll be able to head off somewhere. You know, like a restaurant, museum, maybe a theatre..." The End Category:RPG Battle Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction